


A Picture says a thousand words

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: While looking at his wedding picture, Harry notices something in the background that he's never seen before.





	A Picture says a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to primaveracerezos for betaring this for me. ❤️

Rolled 10 - Prompt J   
  
One of them has had a photo in a prominent place in their home or office for years. One day they notice something in the background they never saw before. Minimum: 380 words - Maximum: 980 words.

  
  


Harry was sitting at his desk waiting for his next meeting to start. It wasn’t that he disliked being head auror, it was just that…. Well yeah, he hated it. 

 

Harry wasn’t even sure what possessed him to take the position. The stability was great, but the paperwork was never-ending, the meetings went on for hours. He wasn’t happy. 

 

The picture on the desk caught his eye, his wedding day picture with Ginny. He remembered feeling content, relaxed even, for the first time in a long time. It wasn’t that he missed Draco per say. He missed what they used to be together. Carefree, happy, in love. 

 

It all started in the 8th year of Hogwarts, when they pushed all their differences aside. Harry had testified for Draco at his trial and began the tentative friendship they forged. But soon, that friendship turned into more. 

 

The light little touches here and there that looked innocent to everyone else, were filled with sexual tension, promises of things to be done later, and secrets that only the two of them understood. It lasted 2 years, all in secret. No one knew. No one would understand. And it felt good to Harry to have something that was his, and only his. He gave his heart to Draco and trusted him with it. 

 

Harry could vividly remember the day Draco ended things. Knew the words that were said by heart.

 

_ “I have to marry Astoria.”  _

 

Harry remembered feeling like the world had collapsed around him. He remembered that sucking feeling, the feeling like nothing would ever be right in the world again. Harry’s world had been turned upside down and he felt like he was drowning. Which way is up again? 

 

Fuck. Harry of the present took a deep breath and scrubbed his face. It had been almost 18 years, but it still hurt. 

 

Harry had ended up marrying Ginny, just so that he wasn’t alone. He could admit, he loved Ginny, but he wasn’t  **IN** love with her. She was his best friend, after all. They had three kids together. 

 

Why the fuck was this coming up now? But Harry knew: It was because he had seen Draco at the platform a week ago, sending the kids back after Christmas holiday. 

 

Fucking hell. He still looked fantastic, still made Harry’s heart skip a beat. The small smile that Draco sent his way -- the one he used to send his way in the hallways at school -- that one small smile sent him back to 18 years ago. For fuck’s sake. One step forward, ten steps back. 

 

Picking up his wedding photo again, he noticed something in the background he’d never seen before. It was small, only a glimpse, but Harry would know that hair anywhere. Draco was there. Draco had snuck in to see him get married. That had to mean something, right? 

 

The knock on his door jarred him from his latest discovery. Putting the picture down, he pushed it all to the back of his mind. At least for now. 

 

“Come in,” and with that, his life unpaused and kept going. 

 

                                     *****

 

It wasn’t until weeks later when he was sitting at the table having breakfast, Ginny opposite him, reading the paper. 

 

He turned the page and the headline jumped out at him. 

 

**_Malfoy heir files for divorce from soon to be ex-wife, Astoria. Claims infidelity._ **

 

Well, that was certainly unexpected. What the hell did his mean now? Could he do something? Would he do something? 

 

“Anything interesting?” Ginny has asked. She waited for a reply, but when there was none forthcoming she pushed some more. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

 

Harry wordlessly passed the paper over to his wife who took it and started reading it. Honestly. She didn’t need to read the article, the headline was enough. 

 

“Go, Harry.” 

 

That was all he needed to hear to start crying. Ginny was giving him permission to go after the one thing he always wanted. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Ginny.” 

 

“You don’t need to be, Harry. I understand.” She paused. “That doesn’t mean I like it, but I understand.” 

 

“You can have the house, fuck, you can have whatever you want,” Harry tried to argue uselessly. All he can think about is how now is his chance. He stood suddenly and ran to the door. Throwing his jacket on, he spun on the spot and apperated to a familiar mansion in Wiltshire. 

 

Harry stood at the gate, stopping in his tracks. What was to say Draco wants him? Who’s to say Draco hasn’t found someone else? It’d been 18 years. 

 

“I was wondering how long it would be before you came.” The voice that Harry hadn’t heard properly in 18 years entered his brain. 

 

“You were there,” was Harry’s only reply. “I saw you in the background of the picture.” 

 

“I was,” Draco softly confirmed. “What took you so long?” 

 

“I swear to you, Draco, I only just noticed it.” 

 

Draco smiled softly, that smile that was just for Harry. That smile that promised so many things. That promised the future, that promised the world, if Harry so much as asked. 

 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me, Harry?” Draco really doesn’t sound surprised. “What would you do without me, Potter?”

 

Opening his arms, Harry waited for the only one who has ever meant anything to him. The only person he ever wanted forever with. It didn’t take long for Draco to walk into them, wrapping his own arms around Harry’s torso. 

 

“Let’s hope I never have to find out again.” Harry mumbled into his hair. 

 

He was finally home. 

  
  
  



End file.
